barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DK2016/Barney: Most Loveable Moments
Most Loveable Moments is a [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends_Episode_Videos Barney & Friends Episode Video] that was released on September 18, 2012. It is not to be confused with the 2013 home video Most Huggable Moments. Synopsis Join the most loveable, huggable T-Rex in ten tee-rific tales filled with imagination, music and learning! Barney shows what it means to be a friend, why it's important to keep promises and how to find creative ways to work together. Follow your heart and join Barney and his friends in a stu-u-pendous collection of stories and songs the whole family will love. Episodes #Once Upon a Fairy Tale #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure #The Princess and the Frog #Bonjour, Barney!: France #Little Red Rockin' Hood #Beethoven's Hear! #It's Showtime! #Counting #Days of the Week #Squares, Squares Everywhere Song List #Barney Theme Song #Please and Thank You (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #Once Upon a Time (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #If I Had One Wish (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #That's a Home to Me (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #We've Made Shoes (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #Friendship Song (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #Oh, Dear (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #Books Are Fun! (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #I Love You (Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #Barney Theme Song #Let's Go (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #What Should I Do (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #Best of Friends (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #Everyone is Special (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #I Look a Little Scary, But I'm Not (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #Welcome to Our Tea Party (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #Friendship Song (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #I Love You (Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #Barney Theme Song #Let's Take Care of Our Pets (Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey (Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) #The Things I Want to Do (Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) #The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) #I Love You (Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) #Barney Theme Song #What Shall We Paint Today (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #Why Can't I? (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #Here We Go Again (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #Lookie! It's a Cookie! (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #Games (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #Colors All Around (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #I Love You (Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #Barney Theme Song #A Rock N Roll Star (Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) #Country Music Star (Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) #Down at Grandpa's Place (Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) #Sing a Brand New Song (Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) #A Friend Like You (Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) #Barney Theme Song #I Hear Music Everywhere (Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) #Beethoven Medley (Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) #I Love You (Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) #Barney Theme Song #Colors Make Me Happy (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #I Can Be Anything (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #Puttin' On a Show (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #What If You Could Be in the Spotlight? (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #The Sleeping Princess (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #A Silly Hat (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #Dino Dance (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #I Love You (Taken from: It's Showtime!) #Barney Theme Song #The Mad Song (Taken from: Counting) #Number Limbo (Taken from: Counting) #Numbers, Numbers (Taken from: Counting) #Way to Count (Taken from: Counting) #A Friend Like You (Taken from: Counting) #Barney Theme Song #I Just Can't Wait (Taken from: Days of the Week) #There Are Seven Days (Taken from: Days of the Week) #A Bright New Day (Taken from: Days of the Week) #Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Taken from: Days of the Week) #A Friend Like You (Taken from: Days of the Week) #Barney Theme Song #Humpty Dumpty (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #Painting the Shapes (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #We Are Little Robots (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #My Yellow Blankey (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #Games (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #Pop Goes the Weasel (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) #I Love You (Taken from: Squares, Squares Everywhere) Trivia *This video is the longest Barney Home Video ever produced. *This home video contains the most amount of songs and rhymes in an episode or home video. *This marks the first Barney Home Video to be split onto two DVDs. *This is the largest Barney video ever. In fact, this video is also the first to have The Barney Theme in every episode. Videos Category:Blog posts